Abandonment
by AwakenRayanne
Summary: Kidnapped from the port in Tortuga, Will has no choice but to face reality's current obstacles. Does he have the willpower to overcome this ordeal? (My first published story.) Male/Male relationship, Yaoi, rape and a bit OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the movie, just the story.

The stench of rotting wood and sea salt filled his nose. The clattering of rum and whisky bottles rattled in their containment chambers. He didn't know whether it was dawn or dusk anymore. All he knew was that in arriving on a port in Tortuga, rope tight around his wrists while being blindfolded and a dirtied hand covering his mouth. He felt his feet lift off the ground, being carried to what seemed like ship from the sound of water roughly hitting against rock. Then later being tossed down a storage-like place. And here he is now, still blindfolded, restrained, and now having a cloth stuffed in his mouth. Will laid on the hard and uncomfortable wood planking, overhearing the noises above now and again. The men heaved and laughed loudly. The constant rain pattered on the wood, making its way down through the cracks and dampening everything below. How long have I been like this? His wrists chaffed and bled on a regular occurrence. His shackled legs grew numb. It was pure agony. His body became weak from lack of nourishment otherwise he would have found a way to escape. But he continued to lay.

A noise though, something opened above him. Will faced where the noise emitted, thumping of large boots echoed. The blacksmith braced himself, preparing for the worst. Though he didn't fully prepare his mind thoroughly for what was to come next.

"Hello there, William Turner." That voice sounded all too familiar. Captain Barbossa! He felt himself being lifted once again, arms under his back and legs. A shiver of udder disgust traveled up his spine. The brunette tried to yell at his kidnapper, though the cloth muffled his noise. Barbossa abruptly stopped, for a moment he realized his arm that held the blacksmith's legs had left his body, only to return in a few moments. The older man placed Will on the edge of his bed. Not making any sudden movements, he sat quietly; trying to figure out what Barbossa could want him for. Nothing came to mind, what could he want him for?

Only a few seconds pasted until Barbossa made a hasty move of removing his blindfold. Will's vision blurred at the sudden appearance of light but soon cleared. Will looked up at the man, a sly smile plastered along that hideous face.

"My dearest Will, how are you this fine evening?" Will anger boiled but refused to let out a smart remark. The room was quiet spacious with a king size bed taking up most of the room. Candles were lit and placed on every piece of furniture. The crescent moon shined its bright white light on the bed at exactly where Will sat. "Now let us dance in the moonlight." _What the hell does that mean? Fuck! What have I gotten myself into!_ Barbossa removed the cloth as well, leaving Will wheezing for fresh air. Gasping for a few more seconds, Will stared at the man's hand. The once fleshy hand was now pure bone. The man in front of him brought his bone hand and laid it on his inner thigh. William's body quivered at the sudden cold touch. He felt the hand slide further up.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Will wriggled, trying to force the hand away. It just clung harder.

"I heard that you and Jack were more than just shipmates." Barbossa stated, "I had an eye for you to you know. Lotta of men do. But having you interfered with my plans, so I had to let you go. But I got lucky, caught you alone after Jack foiled said plans." Will wanted pierce his eardrums, if only his hands still weren't tied. He didn't want to listen to this bullshit. The blacksmith had a life, and this bastard wasn't in it.

"Aah!" Will felt a great amount of tight pressure around his crotch. The man in front of him now had a plastered frown upon his face. Barbossa didn't enjoy being ignored. He was the captain of this ship! And everyone aboard must obey his every order and listen to what he has to say! He tightens his grip, earning another slight yelp from the man in front of him. Barbossa smiled, the agony of others is pleasure to another. With his other hand, he slid his fingertips up and down Will's smooth back, which brought Barbossa's face closer to Will's chest. The blacksmith's hairless and well-toned chest seemed to glow. Barbossa's whiskers fluttered against Will's right nipple and it slowly arose. The larger man chuckled and took the bud into his mouth. Will winced at the added amount of pressure to his body and the right part of his chest began to numb and tingle. Barbossa sucked and licked his nipple as if it was icing on a cake.

Will urged himself to do something, anything besides experiancing this. But what did he have to energy to do?


End file.
